


Payback

by skrtskrtbop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Embarrassment, Fingerfucking, Hook-Up, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Shame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrtskrtbop/pseuds/skrtskrtbop
Summary: Levi is a complex character, and we all know it. After dealing with the death of his dear friend, Erwin Smith, he decides to cope in rather... interesting ways.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman & Zeke Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Release

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> It started out as a joke and I decided to just run with it oh well ;)  
> Enjoy!  
> Also warning there are some vague mentions of some darker, more sensitive themes such as suicide, I am terribly sorry if you are uncomfortable with that, but I just wanted to put it out there. :)  
> DISCLAIMER I do not own any of the characters or the original story.

This is it. Today is the day they explore past Wall Maria. 

Levi was bristling with excitement whilst simultaneously pushing down his worry. He felt like he was going to vomit. Of course, he wasn't worried about himself. He was worried about his comrades. It was not like he was going to die. Almost as though he was cursed, Levi watched close friends and people he looked up to drop dead around him.

Most importantly, Levi was scared for Commander Erwin.

Levi idolized Erwin. They have a great relationship full of trust, and Levi couldn't ask for a better friend, or commander, for that matter. Perhaps Levi had a small crush on the blonde, but he never really cared for it. It was a harmless crush, barely there. Maybe it was the fact that Levi simply did not think they were compatible, but maybe it was because deep down, he was afraid to let anyone in, for fear that they would leave him alone, as all of his former friends and love interests have. So Levi turned his small crush into admiration for Erwin. They had been through hell together-no. They were going through hell together. 

Erwin lost his arm. Levi had no idea why he decided to join the rest of the scouts on their journey past Wall Maria.

"Erwin you are an idiot. We can handle this." Levi was not comfortable with Erwin going on an expedition, having lost an arm. Erwin let out a small chortle. "This isn't for anyone but myself." Levi was shook to the core. _Why would he say something like that?_ "Do you have a death wish?"

Erwin smiled, looking down at his smaller friend. "Levi, I'm not like you. I am human. I already lost one arm, and there is no way in hell that I am going to join the military police. They are stuck up jerks. Besides, I admire everyone here, and I could never imagine abandoning them." Levi didn't believe this for a second. "You're hiding something," he stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yeah. There's also the basement."

"The _what."_

Levi couldn't believe his ears. Erwin wanted to risk his life, come face to face with near-certain death, for a _basement?_ "Im going to need you to articulate a little further."

And so Erwin explained all about the basement, and all of the untold truths it held. He had to uncover the secrets the basement held. Levi didn't know if this made him admire his leader even more than he already did, or if it made him want to cut off Erwins other arm. Either way, he complied. After all, Erwin was his superior. He was outranked.

And so they left. With Erwin at his side, Levi was convinced this was going to be a successful mission.

That is, until the Beast Titan arrived. 

That thing was a _monster._ It destroyed the already wrecked homes, leaving the Scouts almost stranded. They were going to have to come up with a plan, and soon. 

Slowly, they were nearing closer and closer to their demise, and that is when Erwin came to his conclusion. He was going to make a lifetime sacrifice. But first, he had to consult his most trusted soldier. Captain Levi.

“Give up on your dreams and march to your death.” _Wow._ He hadn’t expected it to go that well. Levi had promised to be the one to go to the basement and find out what secrets it held. Erwin sighed as the corners of his lips turned into a forlorn smile. At least he was going to be leaving the Scouts in good hands. 

Erwin rounded up the last of his troops, the ones that were battered, bruised, beaten, or that had no gas left. Anyone who did not have a chance of surviving was gathered. The only ones that weren’t were the Levi squad, of course, and a few others. Erwin delivered a truly beautiful speech. Levi grunted in discontent. Even he was almost convinced to hop on a horse and charge straight at the Beast Titan.

Levi stared at Erwin the entire time. His eyes followed the way Erwin mounted his horse. He watched the Commander take off towards the front of the group. He watched his old friend lead a pack of scared men to their deaths, masking their fear with devilish screams and chants. Levi used this to make his way towards the Beast Titan himself. He knew the men on horses were a mere distraction. For him. Levi winced at the thought of countless men being sacrificed for him. 

Levi mercilessly slaughtered the titans scattered around the land, slowly making his way to the enormous ape. At this point, he was sure Erwin was gone. This gave him a little bit of extra strength, as he plunged through the smoke, twisting and turning around the titan, leaving gaping slashes along the body of the beast. He made his way up to the nape of the beast and went in for the kill. 

To his surprise- well there really isn’t much that can surprise him anymore, but it was a slight twist of fate- a man emerged from the steam emitting from the nape of the beast. He was blonde. And he looked too familiar for his comfort. This was all it took for Levi to hesitate, blade in the stranger’s mouth. But the blonde soon disappeared in the mouth of an ugly looking Titan.

And just like that, the Beast Titan was gone. He and the remaining scouts retreated, past Wall Maria. Levi met up with his squad, seeing a crisp body, soon learning that it was none other than Armin Arlert, next to an unconscious Bertolt. Sighing, he reached into a pocket and revealed the titan serum. Just as he was reaching for the syringe, he heard a whiz, and floch emerged with a battered Erwin. Levi sucked in his breath, and was soon faced with a decision.

Levi was furious. Never in his life had he been so undermined by such a brat as Eren. His own commander was dying in front of him, but all Eren could think about was his precious childhood friend. Perhaps Levi was jealous. No. There is nothing that the brat Eren Yeager had that Levi didn’t. Well, except for the ability to shift into a titan. Nonetheless, Levi wanted to kick Eren off the side of the building and abandon him. But he couldn't. After all, Eren had the key to the basement.

The basement. The one Erwin had worked so hard to be able to find. At least Levi would be able to enter it in his beloved late commander’s honour. Stepping through the doors of the basement, Levi felt a painful pang in his gut. He longed for his commander to be at his side as they went through the contents of the basement. So Levi and the rest of those who had accompanied him proceeded to explore the contents of the basement. Before proceeding any further, Hange stopped Levi, hand on his shoulder. ”We’re doing this for Erwin.”

Levi choked back a single tear that threatened to fall. Aside from Erwin, Hange was one of the only people that Levi cared about, nevermind loved. Hange was like the family he never had. His rock. Only she could make him feel better after the day’s events. Levi didn’t want to rely on Hange for everything.

For Erwin.

Levi took a deep breath and joined the rest of the group as they looked through the contents of the basement. 

Soon after, Levi headed back with the few living among the Survey Corps, with as many dead bodies as they could possibly take back with them. The cart that Levi was towing was empty except for two people. Erwin lay in the middle of the cart, with a green blanket draped around him, engulfing him in its pillowy softness. He couldn't feel it of course. Erwin was dead.

 _Erwin is dead._ Levi was on the verge of tears yet again. And yet again, an all to familiar voice grounded him before he could spiral out of control. Thank goodness for Hange.

"Ya know, we ought to have a proper service for Erwin, with him being the commander and all." Hange sat at Erwin's side, looking fondly at the man hidden under the green blanket. Levi let out a small cough. "You're the commander now. We need a new leader, and I don't think the job is going to anyone but you." Hange was startled by his sudden affection, but smiled all the same. "I suppose. I don't think I could ever live up to his legacy, though." Levi snorted. "You just need to keep everyone alive at this point." So much for their moment. "Thank you for the vote of confidence, Levi." Levi looked back at his friend- his best friend. Now that Erwin was gone, Levi had already begun to attach himself to Hang more, seeking comfort in his best friend.

When they arrived back at their quarters, Levi told the soldiers that they were free to go shower and rest once they helped give the dead their respects. Graves were immediately dug and everyone looked on solemnly at the bodies being lowered into the ground. Immediate family and close relatives were allowed to join and pay their respects. The amount of holes in the ground made Levi sick. Sure, Levi had begun to desensitize himself to these ceremonies, so it became all the same to him. The only difference was that one of those holes was going to become occupied by Erwin. Levi's sickness soon turned to anger as he remembered the man in control of the Beast Titan. That bastard.

Hange tugged on Levi's coat, snapping him back to reality. "We should grab the flowers for Erwins ceremony."

And his ceremony was beautiful, and sad. People mourned the loss of a good friend and leader. Erwin Smith was gone. Levi found it rather difficult to say his goodbyes to his idol, his mentor, and his close friend, After the ceremony, Levi could only stomach a cup of tea, brewing it in his office and later making his way to his bed. As soon as he changed into sleepwear, Levi flopped onto his bed and felt the sadness he had held back creep its way up to his throat. Levi coughed, and a single tear escaped from his right eye as he was lulled to sleep by the howling wind and the steady drum of a small branch against his window. Levi Ackerman shed a single tear for his dear fallen comrade.

The next day, Levi woke up, jolted by an unknown force. He soon learned that Hange had woken him up because a fight broke out between Eren and another soldier, Floch, Hange unable to break up the fight. They were rampaging in the mess hall, where everyone was trying to enjoy their breakfast. Levi quickly got dressed and before heading out, splashed a handful of cold water on his face. Making his way to the mess hall, Levi could make out the two immature boys. It appeared that everyone else had begun to migrate over to opposite sides of the large room. 

"YOU ASSWIPE! YOU'RE THE REASON WE NO LONGER HAVE A COMMANDER. YOU KILLED ERWIN." Levi winced at the name of his beloved friend.

"SHUT THE HELL UP FLOCH. ERWIN WAS RIDING ALONGSIDE DEATH. HE DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO TAKE IT." Levi had barely heard their arguing, but already, he had heard enough. Grumbling, he pushed his way past the scattered benches and trays of food, finally making his way to the two fighting men. In one swift motion, Levi had grabbed hold of the two men and pinned them down on the ground. In a low growl, he threatened, "You two better shut your traps or I will dump you two in the forest and leave you at the mercy of the Titans there. I do not care whether or not you agree with the decision _I_ made. What's done is done. Erwin was at peace with passing. Do not disrespect him or his contributions to every single person here. We all owe our lives to that man and the sacrifice he made. I will not hesitate to feed you to Hange's experiments if you so much as let out another disrespectful word about Erwin or anything that happened yesterday. Got it?"

Eren and Floch both let out a disgruntled "yes sir" and Levi shoved them into the ground one more time, for good measure. He then got up and walked out of the mess hall, fully aware that all eyes were on him and him alone. 

Soon enough, He heard a knock outside his office and a cough. "Shortstack. Let me in." Levi sighed. Of course Hange was going to check in on him. He appreciated it of course, but he was not going to tell that to anyone. Ever. 

"What do you want, Hange." Hange barged in, completely disregarding any formalities, and plopped down on one of the chairs on the opposite side of Levi's desk. "You are so wound up. Like a rubber band. Just like, stretched out. I don't know how to explain it, but you need to calm down. Sure, people die. It's part of the job. Tragic." Levi couldn't help but notice how Hange's voice dropped, turning serious. Hange continued to speak, "Erwin did everything he was meant for in life, and more. He's the reason we were able to reach the basement, and look where we are now. Freedom is at the tips of our noses. I can feel it." And on this, Hange seemed to cheer up a bit. "Anyways, you need to find a way to loosen up." Levi snorted. "There's not much I can do in this hellhole." Hange eyed him curiously. "Ya know, I have a friend, Elanor. She's cute, and single too. Oh! Why don't you ask her out? Ya know? Have a little fun?" Levi looked at Hange like he had just witnessed a dog shitting on his chair. "You came all this way. To tell me this?" Hange nodded. "Look, Levi. You are obsessing over this, and I appreciate your hard work. We all do. You are just going to drive yourself mad if you don't have a little fun." Levi glared at Hange, unconvinced. "At least hook up with her. Live a little!" That was the last straw.

Levi had to use every ounce of willpower to suppress his murderous rage and embarrassment. "GET OUT!" His face was visibly red, with anger or fluster, it was anyone's guess.

Hange giggled, stood up, and made frolicked to the door nonchalantly, as if sex was not just a topic of conversation. Popping back into the room, Hange announced, "Seriously, Levi, when's the last time you got any?"

And with that, Levi picked up the biggest book he could find and chucked it at his door. It closed shut with a loud Bang, and Levi could hear a cast and giggles as the footsteps of his idiotic friend began to fade away.

Levi was totally called out. Sure, he found ways to, well, please himself, but he could not remember the last time he was fully intimate with another person. The thought popped into his mind for a split second: _What if I just-_ Levi looked down at his crotch- _No. Well..._ Slamming his book down on his desk, Levi began working again. It was late into the night when he called it a day and trudged back to bed. 

His crotch brushed against the corner of the soft couch resting in the middle of his office, and Levi winced. It _had_ been a while since he has let himself succumb to the pleasure of touching his own genitals. Levi sighed, disappointed in himself. Just the thought of masturbating made his dick visibly hard. _I guess it_ _wouldn't hurt to try._

Levi gingerly removed his clothes, running his fingers along his body, allowing himself to become more aroused to his touch. His finger circled his nipple as he lifted his shirt, exposing it to the cold air. He sucked in his breath slightly and began toying with his nipples, fondling them slightly with his right hand. His left hand trailed its way down his abdomen and to his groin area. He used his legs to kick off his pants with ease, and ran his hand along the length of his dick. Levi let out an exasperated sigh. It was not enough. He brought his left hand to his mouth and gently sucked on his fingers. After a couple moments, Levi's hand found itself at the base of his hard cock.

He shut his eyes and began stroking his dick. feeling up and down the shaft. His tip remained untouched. Levi then carefully placed his thumb over the tip of his cock and began rubbing in slow circles. He nearly came there and then. The sexual frustration built up in Levi's mind, and he was tempted to just start going at it. He wanted pleasure. He wanted release. But he knew that it would feel ten times worse if he just started hacking at his dick with his hand.

Levi swirled his fingers at the tip of his dick and his back arched slightly. He slowly and reluctantly let the pleasure wash over his body. His strokes slowly began to grow faster, and he could feel his breath hitching at the top of his throat. _But it wasn't enough._ Levi let out a sigh of frustration. He was trying his hardest, no pun intended. He had been chasing this high that felt so far away now. Determined, Levi began stroking his cock again, giving into the waves of pleasure. His hips bucked, but he was still not close enough. Not yet.

Levi continued to pump up and down his dick, tightening his grip, beginning to jack off more aggressively. _That's more like it._ His breathing came out more staggered and quickly, and he felt his right hand begin to trail up to his mouth, and after licking his fingers thoroughly, down to his side, making its way to his ass. Levi was hot. He knew it. He had the ideal body, besides being slightly shorter than the average male. But he didn't care. He made up for it in strength, easily. Sometimes he was even unaware of how strong he really was. That is why when he shoved his two fingers up his anus, Levi couldn't help but let out a startled gasp and moan. He might have just hit his g-spot. Levi arched his back in an attempt to gain better access to his ass. He was completely vulnerable. His right hand was working on his ass, pumping in and out, making Levi whimper slightly. He felt completely and utterly humiliated at the moment, but the pleasure was too good.

Levi felt an end coming, so he began chasing his high, more desperate than ever. His hand tightened around his twitching cock that had been slicked by his precum, his hand pumping faster and harder. He let his fingers trail down to his balls for a second and, making sure to give them a little attention, fondled them slightly. His hand made its way back to his now dripping cock, desperate to release. He pumped his right hand in and out of his anus a few more times, curling his fingers when he hit his g-spot, and repeating. The pleasure soon became too much to handle, Levi a mumbling mess. He shut his eyes and, after a few more pumps, squirted all over his bedsheets. He slowed down, allowing himself to catch his breath. Levi released his grip on his cock and winced as he slid his fingers out of his anus.

Sitting up, Levi looked around shamefully at the mess he made, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the cum splattered around him, his clothes splayed out on the floor, and his blankets a crumpled heap. _That was fast. Embarrassing._ Levi stood up, putting his clothes back on with care(after all, he was a little sensitive), and walked the short distance to his bathroom. Thank god he has his own. Levi could not imagine the embarrassment of washing his bodily fluids off of his hands in front of other people.

Walking back, Levi looked at the mess he had made and sighed. He would have to go get a new set of sheets.

He gathered the bedsheets and made his way to the laundry room, setting the sheets down in the large pile. Hopefully no one would notice the semen clinging to it, and if they did, hopefully, they would not suspect him, of all people. Unfortunately, as he was walking toward the shelves with the extra clean bedsheets, Levi encountered the one person he hoped to not encounter on his errand of shame. He stopped, dead in his tracks. Hange turned around at the sound of Levi's halting footsteps, humming a happy tune.

She quieted and watched as Levi quickly grabbed the bedsheets he needed and attempted to turn and walk away without acknowledging the fact that he was caught. Hange immediately realized what had happened, and began laughing. Loud. Levi dropped his new sheets and practically sprinted over to Hange, using his hand to cup muffle the deafening laughter. Immediately, Hange leaped back with a shriek. "NAH WHAT HAND DID YOU USE!" Levi sighed, looking down at his le- no, right hand, the one that had been all up in his ass not thirty minutes ago. Sure, he washed it, but still, the idea of it would have sent Hange into a screaming flubbering mess. 

Cautiously, Levi asked, "For what?" Hange looked at him disbelievingly. "You know what for," Hange retorted, hissing. Levi realized that he had to stop talking, fearful that he might expose himself even more to Hange. But unfortunately, the scientist was smarter than he anticipated.

"Wait. A. Second. You... You used both hands." Hange straightened, eyes wide. "Is it really that big?"

Levi froze. _What the fuck?_ "N-no, what? Hange that's literally impossible ho- wait why am I talking to you about this?" Levi facepalmed, careful to use his left hand, because after all, dick hands _were_ better than ass hands. "Hange, I thought you knew about this stuff." With that, Levi bent down to pick up his sheets. He must have been too rough with himself, because he winced as he placed his hand to his hip. Hange noticed and gasped. "Levi, you're gay?!"

Levi wanted to deck the shit out of Hange. He turned his head and glared at Hange. Hard. He picked up his sheets and turned to face Hange. "You never know when to shut up, do you?"

Hange seemed to be panicking. "No, no, I won't tell anyone. I'm happy for you really. Good for you, finding out your true... colors, whether they be rainbow or whatever. I'm not in touch with what the younger people use these days, but-" Levi cut off the blubbering idiot. "I'm not gay. I'm bi. I don't know why the hell you care so much."

Hange took a step back, defensively. "Hey, how was I supposed to know? You're the one who was sticking you-" Hange was cut off by a solid blow to the stomach. Levi was getting so sick of their conversation. He turned around. "Good night Hange."

Hange slowly stood up from a crouching position and said, "Hope you had fun, Levi," with a smirk. Levi continued to speed walk back to his room. He didn't really care for the fact that he was talking about his _sexuality_ to another person. He was seething at the fact that he was talking about masturbating with none other than _Hange._ Levi finally made his way to his room and slammed his door shut, but not loud enough to wake anyone nearby. He made his bed and went to sleep, angry at Hange's stupidity.

 _What the hell just_ _happened._


	2. Impulses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi can't stand Zeke, but something else can ;)  
> Hange proves to be a rather helpful friend :o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update, I was busy with school and sports. We just started playing indoors again, no thanks to covid loo, but anyways, please stay safe everyone!!  
> Also the fanfic is kind of going to start going off of the actual story line a teensy bit

The scouts continued to explore outside of the walls. Levi stayed a captain, taking on the leadership role for the scouts. They continued on with their missions, consistently weary of the fact that their trusted commander would no longer be alongside them or patiently waiting, sheltered by the safety of the walls. Erwin was gone. Ever since Levi decided to “let loose,” he hadn't even dared to wash himself down there, for fear that he would... act up again. So he took his anger out on the Yeagers.

Levi couldn’t stand Eren. As a matter of fact, Levi couldn’t stand any of the Yeagers. Eren was obnoxious and stupid, and Zeke was the same, but blonde. 

Zeke had approached them what felt like ages ago, with a shady “plan.” Obviously, Levi had not bought a single word of it, but because Eren seemed convinced, and because Eren was quite possibly their only hope of obtaining freedom someday, Levi listened. It did not mean he had to like or respect Zeke. 

Levi thought Zeke was insufferable. From his tacky glasses to his mangled beard and shoulders that were too wide, Levi hated him all. Every moment he spent with Zeke was consumed by him simply observing the tall blonde, finding new quirks to hate about him. But he never dare speak his mind. Until dinner in the forest, of course.

“Hey, monkey shit. We brought food.” Levi and a few other scouts who were trailing behind him approached Zeke, who was reclining at the base of a large tree. Zeke stood up. “Please tell me it’s not a potato again.” Levi reached into his pocket and pulled out a barely cooked potato, hurling it at Zeke. Zeke jerked himself to the side, barely avoiding the potato, which bursted upon contact with the tree. “What the hell?!” Levi ignored Zeke’s complaint and continued throwing his dinner at him. At least tonight Zeke would be eating more than a measly potato.

“Thanks for the food, I guess,” Zeke carefully said. Levi, however, did not even bother to respond to the blonde, getting off his horse, to Zeke’s surprise. Usually, Levi would simply give Zeke his meals in rather violent ways, watching as he ate before riding back with a few scouts trailing behind him. Not wanting to make Levi more mad than he already seemed to be, Zeke quietly gathered his food and began eating. “Tsk, we finally have the hospitality to eat with you, and you just start without us?”

Zeke stared at Levi in a mixture of disbelief and astonishment. “Why? I mean, you guys obviously hate me, so why would you eat with me?” Levi leaned against a nearby tree, opening a cloth with his food. “The other Yeager pissed me off today, so I thought we could try your luck. Don’t make me regret this.” Levi’s threat was met with an almost instant “Yes, sir.” Zeke was not used to someone being so hospitable to him, at least not since he decided to betray Marley and aid Paradis. He was pleasantly surprised, however odd it was that Levi was the one being so open with him.

“So, when can I meet my lil bro,” Zeke chuckled. Levi’s face twisted into a scowl. “I will kill that brat before you get a chance to speak with him.” Levi took a bite out of his bread, chewing delicately and quickly at the same time. “There’s no rush, ya know. I got nowhere to go.” Zeke tried to make small talk with the captain, which was an awful idea. At least the two other scouts that were also there managed to let out a small, pitiful chuckle. “And to think we were going to move you to an indoor cell.” Levi wrapped his leftover food up, getting ready to leave when Zeke gasped. “Really? Oh, finally! You have no idea how bad the tree branches are for my back. It also gets pretty cold at night…” As Zeke continued to ramble about his current stay, Levi and the two scouts rounded up the horses, getting ready to leave. Zeke looked over to the three, noticing them getting ready to leave. “So, where’s my horse?” Levi’s eye twitched at Zeke as he held himself back from kicking the latter in the guts. “Do you really think we would trust you with your own horse? You’re riding with me.”

Zeke didn’t seem to mind, as he was practically bouncing over to Levi, eager to be promoted from the forest to his very own cell. One with a bed and shelter from the cold nights and rain. Well, maybe not so much the cold because the cells were awfully insulated, but it would certainly be better than the open forest. 

Levi mounted his horse, motioning for Zeke to climb up behind him. Zeke paused, making Levi fully turn his attention in annoyance. Looking up, Zeke embarrassingly proclaimed, “I don’t know how to mount a horse.” Levi stared blankly at Zeke for a few moments, proceeding to snort then burst into a small fit of laughter. “You are almost a foot taller than me and you can’t even manage to climb on top of a  _ horse _ ? You really are more ridiculous than your brat of a brother.” Zeke pouted slightly, trying to defend himself. “Well, we never really had horses in Marley, certainly not ones this  _ big,  _ and here, well, you know.” Levi still couldn’t believe that Zeke had no idea how to climb on a horse, but he realized that it was getting late, and he neither had the time nor the patience to teach him how to ride a horse. Levi reached his arm out, motioning for Zeke to grab hold of his hand. 

“You’re tiny. How are you supposed to pull me up?” Levi narrowed his eyes at the comment, clearly pointing out his smaller stature. “Don’t forget who beat who. Twice. Now, I suggest you let me get you up before I leave you here.” Zeke hesitantly grabbed hold of Levi’s hand, noticing how delicate they were, almost as if they were made of a fine porcelain. Levi hoisted Zeke up in a jerking motion, earning a  _ hmph _ from Zeke when he landed on the horse with a thud. Readjusting himself, Zeke looked down. “Holy shit, we are pretty high up.” Levi had formerly promised himself that he would  _ not _ let Zeke’s obnoxious behavior get under his skin, but it was proving rather difficult. “You are a fucking titan, yet you can’t even handle being on top of a horse?”

Zeke shifted closer to Levi, clinging close to the shorter man. Levi tensed up at the touch, but chose to ignore it. He can’t control what Zeke is afraid of, right? Levi dug the heel of his food lightly into his horse, motioning for it to start moving back to their base, Levi at the head of the group while the other two soldiers trailed slightly behind him. 

Levi did not want to be the one to carry Zeke back, but no other soldier had half the guts to be the one to personally escort Zeke from the forest. Hange had initially been unsure of Levi being the one to take the job, fretting over the fact that their “most valuable soldier would be doing a cadet’s work, but Levi couldn’t care less. He knew he was the best and fastest option, and wanted to get Zeke settled into a cell as soon as possible. He had begun to get tired of traveling the distance to the forest for every meal.

It wasn’t like it was  _ that  _ far of a distance, but Levi thought it a waste of time to commute back and forth for such an unbearable man. Levi soon began to regret his decision to be Zeke’s escort because of the consistent crappy jokes he told. “Hey Levi, I bet that if you ever inherited the Beast Titan, it would be maybe six meters. At most.” Zeke began snorting at his joke, unable to contain his laughter. Levi could hear the other two scouts trying to hold in their giggles, so he quickly threw them stern glares before jerking his body back to slam into Zeke, sending him toppling over the back of the horse. The corner of Levi’s mouth twitched up into a slight grin as he heard the loud thump that came from Zeke landing on the ground. “One more smartass comment from you and I tie you up and leave you here, got it?” Zeke’s laughter immediately died down as he quickly tried scrambling up the horse, in fear of Levi’s threat. Zeke may be able to turn into a formidable titan, but he knew that Levi could take him down in an instant, so he knew not to try anything. 

As the party of four eventually neared the headquarters, Levi could make out Hange’s figure, leaning against one of the walls surrounding the building. “Oi, Levi! You got the monkey?!” Levi couldn't help but let a sharp exhale in an attempt to conceal his chuckle. Zeke’s face twisted into a scowl. “That’s not very nice, ya know?” 

Levi turned to face Zeke, deadpanning. “Shut the fuck up and get off my horse.”

After everyone had gotten off of their horses, Levi instructed the two escorting scouts to lead the horses into the stables to let them rest. Zeke, Hange, and Levi were now alone in the quad at the front of the building. Hange let out an awkward cough. “So I’m guessing the ride back was smooth, yeah?”

“Well, yeah, if you ignore the fact that little pipsqueak here shoved me off the horse.” Zeke commented, while squinting in Levi’s direction. Well, it’s not my problem that you are an annoying piece of shit,” Levi countered.

Hange stepped in before their argument could get too heated. “All right. Zeke, we will show you to your cell. Not only will it allow us to keep a better eye on you, we can make sure that no one tries to murder you in your sleep.” Zeke perked up when he heard the word “cell”, hopeful that he would be able to spend more time with his brother. “So..?” Hange looked back at Zeke, a confused expression painted all over her face. “So what?”

Zeke sighed. “Am I going to be like next door neighbors with my bro?”

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance, and Hange’s face twisted into that of exasperation. “There is no way in hell that we are going to put you two nut heads anywhere near each other. Before Zeke could protest, Levi impatiently cut in, “You. Shut the hell up and start moving. We don’t have the time to be putting up with your stupidity.” Levi began ushering the two towards Zeke’s new cell. Once they reached the basement, Levi opened up a cell for Zeke. It was fairly spacious, with a small desk, a bed, and a little toilet. “Wow, I feel like royalty. Ho-” Zeke was cut off by Levi shoving him into the cell, locking the door behind him. “Don’t give any of the guards any trouble or else I will personally come and rip up the toilet so you will have no choice but to live in your own shit.”

Zeke’s smile quickly faded as he turned quiet. Hange yawned loudly behind the two. “Knock it off, you twoo. Zeke, enjoy the night. We will check in with you tomorrow. Levi, let’s go drink some tea. You are waaay too tense right now.”

Levi huffed, thrusting the key into his pocket. He and Hange left, passing by a guard that was on their way down for the first shift. Back in Levi’s office, Levi had begun complaining to Hange about Zeke. “Seriously, Hange. Why does he have to be such an airhead. I’m surprised he has lived for this long without finding his head up his own ass. He is just so… so infuriating.” Levi could feel rage bubbling up inside him, threatening to spill out. That was no surprise.

The surprise was that he felt another sensation rising in him. One that made him feel rather  _ hot.  _ Levi felt the fabric around his crotch tighten, his penis becoming erect in the stiff uniform. Levi shifted his weight in his chair, hoping that he would calm down. He had no idea what had spurred the sudden outburst from his genitals. He was aroused, and by what, he didn’t know. Was it anger? No, Levi was always angry, so his penis would be sticking out like a sore thumb wherever he walked. Was it Hange? Probably not. Levi had too much respect for his colleague. Or was it the respect and admiration that caused his arousal? Levi’s growing hardness quickly became uncomfortable, so he tried to get Hange to leave his office so that he could stand up without getting embarrassed. The uniform pants  _ were  _ stiff and uncomfortable at times, but they show every lump and bump, so his boner would be painfully obvious. Hange, however, had other plans.

She had quickly made herself comfortable on the couch, beginning to talk about Zeke. “He can be really annoying, yeah. His glasses are really ugly. Like if you’re going to be blind, at least do it in style, like me. He also needs to find some new shirts. His are painfully small. I bet he’s been wearing the same shirt for, like, five years…” Hange continued to ramble, and Levi took this as a blessing in disguise because, after all, Hange talking about the imbecile he hated the most would surely take his mind off his suffocating penis. That, however, was not the case. If anything, it made it worse. Levi began growing impatient with Hange, who continued to ramble about the blonde titan shifter. “He is also way too tall. How does he not trip on like, everything. That d-” Levi decided that he had enough with Hange’s incessant monologue after almost letting out a low whine from the friction his pants were causing. “Hange. Leave. I need to handle some private stuff right now.”

Now, Hange was curious. It was not like leaving was an option, because the commander’s quarters were way too far for Hange to want to travel that far so late at night. “But i was gonna crash here. You know how lonely my room gets.”

Levi let out a huff. “I don’t care. You can come over tomorrow, hell even the next week. Just not right now.” This intrigued Hange even further, as the commander shuffled closer to Levi, practically towering over the smaller figure huddled over his desk. “Why?”

Levi cocked his face up to look at Hange in the eyes. After a long pause, Levi sighed and mumbled, “Becauseimaybealittlehardrightnow.” Hange’s eyes immediately widened. “Levi, you horndog. What the hell made you-” Levi cut Hange off in utter embarrassment, “HANGE.”

“Sorry, sorry, but seriously. What could have possibly have happened to turn you on.” There was no escaping Hange’s wrath, so Levi just came clean. “I- I was complaining about Zeke- _ ”  _ Levi let out a sharp exhale as his cock twitched against his pants. “And then that's when I felt it and it never went down, even when you wouldn’t shut the hell up.”

Hange gasped and took a step back. “Was it because of Zeke?” Levi’s face contorted at the deranged accusation. “No, what? I can assure you that it was anything but that.” “Okay, whatever. Go shower or something. I'll just chill out here.” Hange went back to sitting back on the couch as Levi huffed and quickly made his way to the bathroom, hoping to protect his prized jewels from the prodding eyes of his commander and best friend. He reached the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub, taking deep breaths, hoping to calm himself down. That did not help one bit. Levi grabbed onto the shower curtain, hoping to haul himself off, but failed, tumbling backwards into the tub with a thud loud enough to alert and concern Hange. Moments later, Levi heard a knock at the door, but before he could protest, Hange came barging in. “Are you okay?”

“Hange!” Get out!” Hange did not listen, proceeding to pull the fallen shower curtain off of Levi, hoisting him back onto his feet. Unfortunately, Hange’s hand brushed over Levi’s still erect cock, inducing a moan from the man. “Levi? Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Oh my, I'm sorry.” Levi’s face turned red in shame of his reaction, but Hange didn’t move. Levi, confused as ever, looked up. Hange’s face seemed to be contemplating something. What, Levi did not know, but he was awfully curious. “What.” Hange looked back at Levi, mouth pressed into a thin line. “You are very hard.” Levi groaned and hit his forehead against Hange’s shoulder. “I know. You don;t need to keep milking the embarrassment.” 

Hange looked down at him. “I can help you if you want.” Levi’s head shot up, and he looked into Hange’s eyes in disbelief, but only saw sincerity. Gulping, he gripped Hange, aggressively shoving the latter out of the bathroom and onto his bed. “Ooh, dominant. Me likey.” Hange grinned from under Levi, seemingly content with being pinned down. “Shut up Hange.”

Levi bent down, engulfing Hange in a sloppy kiss, letting his hand wander down , feeling every curve of Hange’s body. The two broke away momentarily, tearing their clothes off, before smashing their lips into each other, kissing with all passion and no tenderness. Levi let his hands roam down to Hange’s entrance, teasing, circling around it. Hange let out a grunt of dissatisfaction, and proceeded to palm Levi’s dick. “Please. Please Levi,” Hange let out almost breathlessly. “Shit.” Levi could feel a slight sliver of precum escape him. He took hold of his dick, stroking it a few times as he began to finger Hange slightly, but purposely not enough to give any real pleasure, earning a few exasperated sighs. “Jesus fucking christ, Levi. Do something. I can’t handle this.” Hange’s head jerked back, exposing beautifully tanned neck, giving Levi room to explore Hange with his mouth, kissing and nipping at the warm skin. 

Levi felt Hange’s hands wrap around him, clawing at his back in a silent plea. Levi proceeded to insert his fingers fully into Hange, curling his fingers when he found Hange’s g-spot. He then scissored his fingers and began finger-fucking Hange, his other hand finding a nipple, pinching it as he brought his mouth upon it. This earned a light whimper from Hange, silently giving Levi encouragement to keep going, He continued to finger Hange while playing with any sensitive spots he could find, dragging teeth along burning skin, leaving purple hickeys everywhere he could. Suddenly, He pulled away from Hange, hand that was previously inside the latter reaching to stroke his dick.

Levi then pushed himself in without any warning. Hange tightened around Levi, sharply inhaling. “Holy shit. Ye- oh fuck, just like that.” Hange quickly got used to Levi’s cock, and he began pumping in and out, increasing his pace. The two of them continued grinding, their bodies moving together in sync. Levi was breathing heavily, and Hange was being  _ vocal. _

Levi knew he wasn’t going to last. Neither of them cared. They just wanted a quick release. Levi kept pounding into Hange, not caring how hard or fast he went, chasing the high he so desperately wanted. As he felt himself getting close, he bent his head down, leaving a trail of kisses down from Hange’s ear to shoulder. With a few more thrusts, he felt his high peak, reaching his orgasm. He continued to stroke in and out of Hange, allowing for the both of them to come. After they had both orgasmed and their breathing slowed, Levi pulled himself out of Hange, collapsing down on the bed. 

“We are never doing this again, or telling anyone about this,” Levi stated as soon as he caught his breath. Hange snorted and turned to make eye contact. “Obviously.” Levi’s eyes closed in satisfaction. “Unless you would want me to top next time.” Levi’s eyes shot back open just as hange burst out in laughter. “Oh my god, Levi, you should see your face. Of course we aren’t going to do this again. It’s a one time thing between friends. Besides, I think I may or may not fancy Liam.” Now, Levi was the confused one. “Who is Liam- you know what? I don’t care. Why would you agree with this if you already like someone else?” Hange huffed. “It was a quickie. It’s not the same as  _ makin’ love. _ ” Levi groaned. “Oh my god. I don’t know what’s worse. The fact that you call it  _ makin’ _ love, or the fact that you slept with one person when you are already in love with someone else. You see, this is why you have been single longer than me.”

Hange slapped Levi. “We barely talk so it doesn’t really even count as _love_ , Levi. Quit prying. Besides we both needed this. And don’t act like your love life is any better so can it. Besides, what got you so hot and bothered anyways,  _ captain? _ ” Levi knew the answer. Deep down he knew, but there is no way he would utter the words out loud. “How about I stop asking about this Liam, and you quit asking about what turns me on?”

“Deal. I’m gonna go back to my room. Yours stinks, get it cleaned or something.” With that, Levi shoved Hange off his bed. “Get changed and go to bed. I'm tired from doing all the work just now.” Hange gasped dramatically. “Oh so now we’re stealing all the spotlight?” Levi just snorted. “Go back to your room, loser. See ya tomorrow.”

Even after Hange left, Levi could not help but think about why he was horny in the first place. His mind immediately wandered to a tall, muscular blonde figure, with tacky glasses and a matching beard. He was too tired to really care, drifting off to sleep with a certain someone in his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro it was so difficult leaving out Hange's pronouns because I did not want every other sentence to say Hange 20 times, but yeah, I tried keeping Hange as gender neutral as I possibly could, and may I say, I think I did a pretty good job for not using pronouns at all. My 7th grade English teacher would be anything but proud, but I consider it a gr8 accomplishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way!!  
> I know the first chapter is a bit of a slow start SORRY SORRY HAHA  
> Also yes, Levi does seem to be *gasp* left-handed.  
> Ps. Levi is bi. Surprise!


End file.
